Parentage: ‘OVROCKS04’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Aloe striata plant (unpatented), the seed parent, with Aloe hybrid Hercules (unpatented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in January of 2010 at a greenhouse in Fallbrook, Calif. In March of 2011, one seedling was observed which exhibited a unique growth habit and substantially different foliage characteristics when compared to the parent plants and all other progeny. After confirming the stability of the unique characteristics first observed, the new plant was selected for commercialization and given the name, ‘OVROCKS04’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVROCKS04’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2010 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.